


[Podfic of] J'attendrai

by knight_tracer



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Period-Typical Racism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Probationary Constable Peter Grant met me for the first time when I walked up to him by the portico of the Actors' Church on a freezing winter night and said, "Hello. What are you up to?" However, I first met Detective Sergeant Peter Grant when he jogged up to my doorstep on a mild autumn afternoon and said, "There you are, sir. It is you, isn't it?"





	[Podfic of] J'attendrai

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [J'attendrai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932850) by [Quasar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasar/pseuds/Quasar). 



> Thanks so much to hananobira for her diligent beta, isweedan for the beautiful cover art, analise010 for making the podbook, and quasar for permission to record this story. 
> 
> I did by best for the Scottish accent I attempted for Abdul, and no offence is meant. 
> 
> Enjoy the singing :D

Length: 6:01:21

Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/J'attendrai.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/J'attendrai.m4b)


End file.
